


Gravity assist [ARTWORK]

by sic_sempervirens



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Copious Lube, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Size Difference, cullen rides the bull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sic_sempervirens/pseuds/sic_sempervirens
Summary: You wanted Cullen getting the D. You got it. [ARTWORK]
Relationships: The Iron Bull/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	Gravity assist [ARTWORK]

Pretty much what it says on the tin.


End file.
